Throughout Time and Space
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: Mana is left alone as one of the remaining survivors from the war against Bakura. After recieving the millennium ring as her own, she gets a little surprise. Mischiefshipping/Philtreshipping.


Me: sudden idea. I had to do it... This takes place in Millennium World Book 7.  
Mana: I'M SOOOOO EXCITED! She doesn't own us!  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HENTAI! XP  
Mana watched her best friend disappear and held the millennium ring she had inherit. Her master Mahaddo had it, then Bakura got it. Now it was hers. She was one of the high priests and the top magician. She served Pharaoh Seto now. She sighed again as she walked into the palace into her room and plopped down. Suddenly...  
?: So you're the keeper of the ring now, hmm?  
She bolted upright and looked to see Akefia Touzokuh standing before her. But his smile was warm and kind. His dark purple eyes were lightened to a hazy sun set.  
Mana: I... I thought Atem killed you!  
Akefia: looked hurt at that and looked away.  
Akefia: you don't remember do you?  
Mana: No.  
Akefia: when we were young, I found you as a baby near the boundaries of Kul Elna. The towns folk were about to kill you, but I told them I would take care of you. I did for about 3 years. Then the blasted priest Akenahden ordered my town to be slaughtered. I saved you. I brought you to the palace and left you there...  
Mana: But you look different now...  
Akefia: I was being controlled by Zorc.  
Mana gasped in realization. She was silent for a while. Then soft hands wound around her waist. She looked up and saw Akefia.  
Mana: I thought your spirit got locked into the ring.  
Akefia: It did, but Zorc kicked me, my sane self, back into my body. My physchopathic self is still in there. And I woke up in Atem's tomb.  
He smirked at her.  
Mana: so you're real?  
Akefia: Yeah. And now that I've found you, I'm never letting you go...  
Mana sighed as Akefia rubbed her chest line. She had never been carassed like this before and she felt that she was overdressed. She gently removed Akefia's roaming arms and turned to him. He looked at her confused.  
Mana: Wait just a sec you impatiant pervert!  
Before Akefia could bark out a laugh, Mana covered his mouth.  
Mana: Are you trying to wake the whole palace?  
He shook his head. Mana smiled and striped of her dress. Akefia's cheeks reddened when she wrapped off the cloth that was protecting her breasts. Her underwear stayed on. She crawled to Akefia and slid off his robe. Then she yanked his skirt off.  
Akefia: Why aren't you fully naked?  
Mana: Because... I'm not that sure...  
Akefia smiled at that and ripped off her underwear. They both sighed as the cool Egyptian air went in from Mana's window.  
Akefia: Are you ready?  
Mana: Yes...  
Akefia laid Mana on her back and kissed her softly. Mana sighed and deepened the kiss, making Akefia moan. Akefia licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance, which she allowed. They battled for dominance, and Mana lost. Akefia slid out his tongue and sat up. He smiled softly and leaned down onto one of her breasts. Mana covered her mouth as a muffled screm left her lips as Akefia sucked on it. He bit hard then lapped at it. He moved on to the next. When he bit on it, blood seeped out, he looked worriedly at Mana, but she was just moaning in her hands. He licked up the blood, and trailed kisses down her body. He stopped at her vagina. He started licking IN it.  
Mana: OMFG BAKURA!  
Akefia ignored her and consisted stretching her opening. A little while later, he positioned himself in between her legs and put his arousal slowly in. She scremed with pleasure as Akefia thrusted in and out. She screamed louder whenever Akefia hit the spot that made her see stars.  
Akefia: I think I'm gonna cum soon...  
Seto's POV  
Seto heard a scream in the direction of Mana's room: he looked up in horror when he heard her say Akefia's name.  
Seto: He might be raping her!  
He ran up to the palace.  
Normal POV.  
As Seto ran, Mana and Akefia cummed together, and Bakura collapsed on top of her.  
Akefia: That... Was... Amazing...  
Mana stroked his ragged white/gray hair. They both jumped as Seto barged in and looked at them with a shocked expression. He looked all the way down as Akefia tried to quickly take out his member out of Mana, and failed as he only put it deeper in. (A/N EPICEST FAIL EVER!) Mana moaned then looked at Seto.  
Mana: Seto, this is the good Bakura.  
Akefia explained his side of the story, and Seto relaxed his combat mode.  
Seto: As long as he doesn't steal...  
Mana: But he already stole something...  
Seto: What?  
Mana: My heart...  
Two weeks later...  
Seto: We have 2 new priests. Mana will weild the millenium rod and Akefia will weild the millenium ring.  
The palace cheered. Akefia then went in front of Mana and kneeled in front of her.  
Akefia: In the first time in Egyptian history, I am giving you a choice... Mana, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?  
Mana stared at his anxious face and smiled.  
Mana: HELL YEAH!  
Mana jumped in Akefia's arms and kissed him.  
(Atem, can you see us? I hope your happy for your best friend...)  
1 month later...  
Mana straightened her gown and walked down the aisle. As Seto said the vows, Akefia smirked at her and winked, she giggled as he kissed her and flowers showered down on them. She and Akefia gently caressed the growing bulge in her stomach...  
8 months later... WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TIME SKIPS?  
Mana yelled as her baby came out with a spurt of blood. Kisara smiled as the baby boy cooed in her arms.  
Kisara: Akefia... It's a boy...  
Akefia held her and walked over to Mana. Mana smiled at her. He already had long white hair and bright green doe shaped eyes.  
Mana: Welcome to the world... Bakura.  
3000 years later 0_0 long time skip...  
Ryou: Wow...  
Mana: O_= still can't believe it.  
Bakura's red brown eyes glinted as he remembered it again.  
Bakura: Whatever, my memory anyways...  
Ryou: So you guys named your baby Bakura? Hmm...  
Bakura: Shut the fuck up you little prick before I kill you!  
Mana and Ryou fall off the floor laughing.  
(Oh Mana, your reincarnation is a total dimwit. Can't say anything better about mine.) Bakura thought as he held out a DMG card. Behind him, the spirit of her appeared and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bakura smiled softly as his hikari and Mana rolled around laughing. He looked at the smiling DMG.  
(As I promised when we kissed in front of the priest, you and I will come together again for all of our lifetimes.)  
Ryou threw a pie at Bakura.  
Bakura: THATS IT! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!  
Mana and Ryou squeled as Bakura chased them. Dark Magician Girl giggled as she followed her lover...  
END!  
Me: My arms hurt...  
Akefia: Please review... Then maybe she won't go to a hospital...  
Bakura and Ryou: ... CUT HER LEFT ARM!  
Me: NOT THE LEFT ARM! IT ALREADY HAS A SCAR!  
Chases me out of my room with a knife each.  
Mana: More silliness? Review...


End file.
